lainitaylorfandomcom-20200214-history
Izîl
Izîl is a doctor turned graverobber who used a bruxis to wish for knowledge, resulting in the burden of the Fallen seraph Razgut on his back. Because of this, Izîl has been driven into decline, both mentally and physically. Appearance Izîl was originally a refined man with mild brown eyes and a handsome mustache. However, Razgut's invisible presence hastened his decline over a period of several years, such that his eyes are sunken in his face, his mustache is bedraggled, and he is bent almost double, relying on a gnarled olivewood walking stick to support him. Izîl has false teeth, which are too large for his face, because he made the trade for a bruxis. He carries a pair of pliers that are stained from his graverobbing. Personality Izîl is educated and kind, despite his madness. When he used to come into Brimstone's shop before Razgut's burden, he was charming and unafraid, giving the chimaera presents and even flirting with Issa. However, Izîl's fatal flaw was curiosity of the secrets Brimstone would not tell him, and he used his bruxis to wish for knowledge. His madness results in desperation, causing him to request that Karou pull out her teeth in order to wish Razgut off him. Interestingly, although he despises Razgut, Izîl is almost affectionate toward the creature, referring to him as "monster of mine." When Akiva harshly questions him about Karou, Izîl refuses to give way, and eventually throws himself off a minaret in order to protect her - and finally end his own misery. Plot ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' Karou goes to Izîl to obtain teeth for Brimstone. She pays him what he considers a paltry sum for the teeth, and he desperately requests that she make the trade for a bruxis in order to wish Razgut off him. Razgut bites him in retaliation, but during their fight, the Fall seraph notices Akiva watching, and drops his glamour. Akiva, after his unsuccessful pursuit of Karou, finds Izîl and questions him about Karou. When the man refuses to speak, Akiva flies him and Razgut to the top of a minaret. Terrified, Izîl tells Akiva that Karou is Brimstone's assistant, but that he didn't know where she had come from. Eventually recovering his courage, Izîl decides to end his life by throwing himself off the top of the building. Relationships Brimstone Izîl is one of Brimstone's customers. Razgut Izîl's wish for knowledge brought Razgut upon his back, who tells Izîl the secrets he wants to know in exchange for having a human mule to carry him around. Izîl seems to loathe Razgut and appreciate his company at the same time. However, the burden eventually drives Izîl to madness. Memorable Quotes * "Like molds on books, grow myths on history." * Twain had a fine mustache. Men of wisdom so often do." * "It is a condition of monsters that they do not perceive themselves as such. The dragon, you know, hunkered in the village devouring maidens, heard the townsfolk cry 'Monster!' and looked behind him." * "Have you ever asked yourself. do monsters make war, or does war make monsters?" * "There are guerilla armies that make little boys kill their own families. Such acts rip out the soul and make space for beasts to grow inside. ... And the worst is, it's almost impossible to retrieve a soul that has been ripped away. Almost.... But it can be done, if ever...if ever you decide to go looking for yours." * Akiva hissed. "Do you think I can't make you talk?" To which Izîl replied with a smile, "No, angel. I don't think you can." And then he pitched himself off the minaret, carrying Razgut with him, to fall two hundred feet and shatter against the roof tiles below. Gallery ... Trivia ... References ... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Daughter of Smoke and Bone Characters